In data processing, many computer languages require that arithmetic be carried out using standard formats and operations, such as floating-point decimal. Interchange formats are provided for exchanging data using a fixed length bit-string for a given interchange format. Encoding schemes are provided for the interchange formats, which encoding schemes enable encoding of the sign, exponent, and significant as a compressed sequence.